Mending Broken Family Ties
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, everyone-I'm back with yet another R/M Fanfic! This is also a fic I started a while back & forgot about... will be posting and working on more tho! :) It's my 4th OC Fanfic That I've posted on here, I hope you like it. Give it a go, longer summary or story inside. :)


"**Mending Broken Family Ties"**

**Authors Note:**

**This story- Ryan and Marissa are married have a fourteen year old girl. This girl is not biologically theirs nor was she given up for adoption at birth… who is this mysterious girl you may ask? This girl belongs to none other than Ryan's older brother, Trey. As well all can conclude, Trey is not or was he ever the fatherly type. Ryan gets wind of how his niece is being treated and has been 'raised' for the past few years and takes her in as his own. Ryan and Marissa official adopted Emma Rose Atwood six months ago. Follow the Atwood's on their journey from pain, loneliness, heartache, to the family they all desire, from the good times and bad times. The loving home that Emma has dreamed of. I hope you like it, Rated T just to be on the safe side. **

**WARNING: this story will contain: mentions of abuse, physical, mental, emotional, self-harm, reference to drugs. If you are uncomfortable with any of the topics that will be discussed in this story please hit the back button now. If not, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show, "The OC" or its characters I am just borrowing them for the dramatic and loving entertainment of Ryan and Marissa none of us can get enough of! ;) xoxo**

**Happy Reading!**

**All my Love,**

**Ryrissa1993**

_**~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~OC~**_

At one thirty AM Marissa awoke to the sound of Emma crying. She did not wake Ryan because he was sound asleep. Also, Marissa thought it best to have another woman to talk to, more comfortable. Marissa entered Emma's room to find her still sleeping, shivering, tossing and turning, traumatized and locked into yet another nightmare. The same nightmare that had plagued the young girls mind ever since she could remember; 'poor, baby' was all that entered Marissa's mind as she took in the young girls current state. The last thing she wanted to do was frighten Emma more so she gently kneeled down beside her bedside, gently shaking her awake. The teen's eyes snapped open and a breathless gasp escaped her quivering lips, the fear was evident in the girl's features. Emma's eyes began scanning the room feeling frightened and disoriented as to where she was. More importantly than the fear of where she was it was the overwhelming fear of who had her. If she was safe out of harm's way or if she had been sucked right back into the torturous hell she barely made it out of. "Em, shhh, it's Rissa. You're safe now, baby." Marissa said taking her into her arms. The girl did not respond she just wrapped her slender arms around Marissa's neck clinging to her as if her life depended on it. It was not long after that she felt Emma's body tense, shake and feel the tears she knew the young girl was desperately trying to keep at bay begin to soak her tee-shirt. After the majority of Emma's sobbing had subsided Marissa asked in a hashed tone, "Emmie, would you like to talk about it? What happened?" Emma was silent for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few short moments, she replied in a tear-filled voice, "Not right now." "Okay, but if you do ever need or want to talk I am here for you. It does not matter what time it is or anything just come and talk." "Thank you." Emma then opened her mouth to speak again, but quickly closed it hesitating on what she wanted to say. Marissa sensed this and asked in a concerned and lovingly, "What's the matter, girlie?" "… could you just… just… umm…. Stay with me for a while?" "Of course, Sweetie, You never have to be afraid to ask me to stay with you, Okay?" "Okay…" Emma said in a small childlike voice, barely above a whisper. Even though the fear was no longer visible on the girl's features it was still vividly visible in the girl's eyes. The fear that the young girl had lived through for years with the feeling of having no one to turn to or too scared out of her wits to do so. It broke Marissa's heart into a million pieces knowing that someone could hurt a child this way physically, emotionally, it does not matter everything one says to their child while growing up is how they are going to look at the world and the people in it. If Marissa had the power to do so she would take all of the hurt and pain away from Emma in a heartbeat. Marissa and Ryan did and continue to do the only thing they know how: love and support her in whatever she needs. Sure, they have to discipline Emma somehow, but they do it in a kind and respectful manner. Marissa knew that as long as Emma needed and wanted her to be there for her she would be. It made Marissa feel happy that she could proudly call Emma her daughter. Ryan and Marissa both assure Emma that they will always love and take care of her. Also, they did not take her in or adopt her because they had to they did it because they wanted to. Emma has come to learn more and more each day that she is loved…. That it is possible to be happy, finding this out through the love of family was the most amazing day to figure it all out.

**That was the end of chapter one folks. I hope you like it, please, read and review. I would love to know your thoughts! Comments always welcome as well as constructive criticism. Thanks for taking the time to read, time for me to head off to bed…. Will a chapter two wanting to be read soon? Let me know if I should continue or not. Love Always, Ryrissa1993! Xoxo **


End file.
